moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ouija: Origin of Evil
| directed by = Mike Flanagan | written by = Mike Flanagan; Jeff Howard | produced by = Michael Bay; Jason Blum; Stephen Davis; Phillip Dawe; Andrew Form; Brad Fuller; Brian Goldner; Victor Ho; Trevor Macy; Couper Samuelson; Jeanette Volturno | music by = The Newton Brothers | cinematography = Michael Fimognari | edited by = Mike Flanagan | distributed by = Blumhouse Productions Platinum Dunes Universal Pictures | release date(s) = October 21st, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 99 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $9,000,000 | gross revenue = $81,705,746 | preceded by = Ouija | followed by = }} Ouija: Origin of Evil is an American feature film of the horror genre, with an emphasis on the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is a prequel to the 2014 movie Ouija. The movie was written and directed by Mike Flanagan and co-written by Jeff Howard. It was produced by Blumhouse Productions and Platinum Dunes in association with Allspark Pictures. It was distributed through Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 21st, 2016. Cast Notes * The Ouija film series was created by Juliet Snowden and Stiles White. * Ouija: Origin of Evil (2016) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "When you talk to the other side, you never know who will be listening". * There are a total of twenty credited cast members in this film. Eleven are female cast members and nine are male cast members. * The central setting for this film is Los Angeles, California in the year 1967 - forty-seven years before the events of the first film. * This movie was shot on-location in Los Angeles, California. * At its widest release, Ouija: Origin of Evil was screened in 3,168 theaters. It was in release for a total of eleven weeks (77 days), which is seven days longer than the theatrical run of Ouija. * Ouija: Origin of Evil was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 17th, 2017 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. * The concept of the Ouija board goes all the way back to the late 19th century, however, it was later marketed as a game by the Parker Brothers company, and later by Hasbro. * The characters of Doris and Lina Zander are the only characters to appear in both films. Actress Lin Shaye reprises the role of 2013 Paulina Zander in this movie. Shaye also played the character in Ouija. * Writer and director Mike Flanagan is also known for directing the 2013 supernatural thriller Oculus, as well as the 2017 Netflix film Gerald's Game, and the 2019 feature film Doctor Sleep. He is also the creator of the Netflix original series The Haunting of Hill House, which is based on the 1959 novel of the same name by Shirley Jackson. * Actress Annalise Basso also played 13-year-old Kaylie Russell in the 2013 film Oculus, which was also directed by Mike Flanagan and produced by Blumhouse Productions. The adult version of the character was played by actress Karen Gillan. * Actors Elizabeth Reaser and Henry Thomas have both played main characters on Mike Flanagan' TV series The Haunting of Hill House. Reaser plays the adult version of Shirley Crain, while Thomas plays the young version of Hugh Crain. * In addition to The Haunting of Hill House and this film, Henry Thomas also appeared in the Mike Flanagan-directed Netflix movie Gerald's Game. * Actress Lulu Wilson also played young Shirley Crain in The Haunting of Hill House. She will go on to play the role of Linda in Annabelle: Creation in 2017. * Actress Kate Siegel is also known for playing Theodora "Theo" Crain in The Haunting of Hill House. The Rules There are special rules one must abide by in order to have productive and Ouija board experience. * Never play alone. * Never play in a graveyard. * Always say goodbye Recommendations External Links * * Ouija: Origin of Evil at Wikipedia * * * * References 1960s | 1967 | California | Evil spirits | Fortune teller | Ghosts | Hangings | Haunted house | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Occult | Ouija board | Possession | Séance